Oil wells and wells for other fluids typically include a well casing, a string of tubing, sucker rods and a reciprocating drive unit. A well casing is what lines the well bore and usually comprises a long string of relatively large diameter pipe interconnected by threaded couplings known as collars. Casings generally define the overall diameter and depth of a well bore. Well tubing typically comprises a long string of pipe sections with threaded ends that also are interconnected by threaded couplings. The tubing extends down through the casing and provides a conduit for conveying oil or some other fluid to the surface of the well. A submerged reciprocating pump attached to the lower end of the tubing draws the fluid from the annulus between the inside diameter of the casing and the outside diameter of the tubing and forces the fluid up through the tubing to the surface. To operate the pump, a string of sucker rods extends through the tubing to serve as a long reciprocating connecting rod that couples the submerged pump to a reciprocating drive unit at ground level. A string of sucker rods typically includes numerous sucker rods with ends that are interconnected by threaded rod couplings.
Servicing oil wells and other types of wells can involve a variety of tasks that include, but are not limited to, installing or removing sections of casing, sucker rods, tubing and pumps. Removing and installing a string of tubing, for example, typically involves the use of a hoist for handling the tubing and a set of hydraulic tongs for making or breaking the threaded tubing joints (tubular connections). Various other known equipment can also used to facilitate the servicing of wells.